


左右手（上）

by anteAlope



Category: 56 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteAlope/pseuds/anteAlope





	左右手（上）

左右手

01  
宋歌喝了很多酒，宴席进行到一半，他的脸就已经红得不成样子，他甚至没忍住打了几个响亮的酒嗝，惊动霍震霄朝他看了几眼。  
往日宋歌是不敢这样的，在家宴中他总是尽量降低自己的存在感，喝酒也仅仅停留在偶尔帮兄长挡酒的程度，他酒量还可以，自己又有分寸，因此几乎从来没在外人面前醉过。  
说起来，那么多年，大概只有那人见过他喝醉的样子。  
他艰难地扭头，看到了这场婚宴的两个主角，新郎剑眉星目身姿挺拔，已经完全是成熟的男人模样，此刻笑意盈盈的样子却又找回了几分年少的影子；新娘——也就是宋歌同父异母的妹妹霍婕，脸上也挂着从容得体的笑容，她的手挽着新郎，表现出了难得的温柔依人姿态，俨然沉浸在新婚的甜蜜之中。  
也不怪他出了名精明强势的妹妹会一头栽进胡亦枫的怀抱里，除却胡亦枫令人咋舌的家境以外，他的外形与能力都无可挑剔，与霍家的联姻堪称是门当户对。  
敬酒就快要轮到主桌，宋歌狠狠摇了摇头，感觉自己满脑子都是煮沸了的糨糊，这夺走了他为数不多的氧气，让他呼吸困难，每呆在这空间多一秒，他就愈加头昏脑涨，宋歌突兀地站起来，捂住了嘴，表现出快要呕吐的样子。如他所愿，霍震霄看着他露出一副相当不耐烦的表情，宋歌眨了眨湿润的眼睛，声音极小甚至像是在哀求。  
哥，我，有点想吐，去一下洗手间。  
嗯，快去吧。小婕他们就快来敬酒了。  
好⋯  
洗手间空调开得很足，宋歌一进去就打了个冷战，他走得急，连西装外套也没拿，只穿着单薄的衬衣，出了点汗贴在背上，衬衣是白色的，崭新的白，白得像他此刻的唇色。  
宋歌看着镜子里自己狼狈的样子，也不知道发了多久的呆，下肚的酒酿成了醉意，慢慢蒸腾到了脸上，他摸了摸发烫的脸颊，弯腰捧了水扑在脸上，滚烫的液体从眼里挤出来，跟冷水混在一起，宋歌下了死劲咬住唇，不停地用手搓着脸，水流声混着奇怪的呜咽，回荡在空旷的洗手间内。  
啪嗒一声，是门关上的声音。  
宋歌动作一僵，佯装咳嗽了几声，又用冷水洗了几把脸，沉稳的脚步声停在自己不远处就安静了下来，宋歌竖着耳朵，实在没办法再装下去，尴尬地关了水龙头，闭着眼睛凭感觉伸手在镜子下面摸索抽纸，一只温热的手抓住了宋歌的手腕，宋歌愣住，随即感觉手中多了张干燥的纸巾，他拿起来胡乱擦了擦脸，声音沙哑地道谢，同时睁开了红肿的眼。  
嘴角勾着浅笑的新郎官，定定地看着他。  
⋯  
宋歌心脏像是被揉了一把，几乎要站不稳，他脚底打飘，也许是刚刚弯腰太久，脑子缺氧得厉害，也许是实在不知道怎么面对现在的场景，假装醉晕反而变成了个不错的选择。  
但对方显然不打算给他更多的时间考虑，宋歌还在怔忡间，便被拉扯进了厕所的隔间，逼仄的空间里塞进了两个身高超过180CM的大男人，彼此间的呼吸都略在了耳边，宋歌闻到了自己身上的、胡亦枫身上的混合的酒精味，夹杂着香水和香烟的味道，那阵让宋歌呼吸困难的晕眩感又袭了过来，他无措地抓着胡亦枫的手臂，搞不清现在是个什么状况。  
小歌。  
胡亦枫贴着他柔软发红的耳朵，轻轻叫他那个专属的亲昵名字。  
宋歌身子一软，没骨气地失了重心，被胡亦枫捞住，紧紧贴在了一起。对方的怀抱让宋歌像是坠入了火山口，浑身都烫了起来，他慌乱地想要推开他，可是胡亦枫的胸膛很硬，语气也很硬。  
你哭什么？  
我⋯  
宋歌说不出话，也喘不上气，铺天盖地的胡亦枫的气息湮没了他，他好像被天敌叼住了咽喉的脆弱小动物，手脚软绵地挥动，却毫无作用。  
呵⋯  
胡亦枫又发出了那种带着嘲讽的轻笑，他伸出手按了按宋歌柔软苍白的唇，皱眉的样子显得很不满意思。宋歌扭头想躲开，被胡亦枫按住颈部压回来，结结实实地咬在了唇上。  
炙热的唇跟舌头钻了进来，宋歌本就干渴，下意识地吞了吞唾液，于对方便成了十足的暗示意味。胡亦枫的动作变得粗暴，他用力捏住宋歌的下巴迫使他更大程度地张开了嘴。  
宋歌甚至开始眼冒金星，胡亦枫亲吻他的势头像是要把他整个人都吞下去，他的嘴巴被咬得发麻，舌头变得又烫又软，被对方反复地勾着舔舐。像是觉察到他快要断气，胡亦枫终于放开了他的嘴唇，宋歌头昏眼花，头朝后靠着了墙上，然后便感觉胸腹一凉，他那件崭新的白色衬衣，被胡亦枫胡乱地抽出来，掀起来，卷起来。  
胸前因为寒冷而挺立的乳粒显得小巧可怜，胡亦枫像是刻意要折磨他，先用牙齿咬了咬，然后又用滚烫的舌头舔，嘴无法顾及的另一侧被手按着揉弄，再用力一扯，宋歌啊了一声，神智略微清醒了一点。  
不，不可以⋯你不能，小婕⋯  
胡亦枫的动作顿住，他眯着眼看了一眼宋歌红肿的乳粒跟染着薄红的胸口，揶揄道。  
啊，对，您现在是我的二哥了。  
⋯  
宋歌的脸色又变得惨白，情欲的红像潮水一般退去。他抖着手，想把衣服给拉下去，胡亦枫扼住他的手腕，语气甚至带着点甜蜜。  
哥，不祝我新婚愉快吗？  
⋯祝你，祝你新婚快乐。  
胡亦枫直勾勾地看着他，一只手摸到了宋歌的脸颊。  
哥，你怎么哭了？  
我，呜，我没有⋯  
宋歌简直想抽自己几个大耳光，也不是没抽过，一个人的时候他会这样做，但眼下被人制住了手脚，他只能不断把头扭开，毫无作用地掩饰自己红得不像话的眼眶。宋歌根本控制不住，他天生泪腺发达，轻易便会流泪，更何况现在心脏被人掏出来踩着。  
胡亦枫不放过他，又把人拉进怀里牢牢锁住。他低头咬着宋歌软绵的耳朵，直到那颜色红得快要滴血。  
不要哭了哥，有没有人告诉过你，你哭起来的样子就像在勾引人。  
他下流地顶了顶胯，成功地让宋歌的哭声猛地刹住，宋歌难以置信地挣扎了起来。他开始恨自己这段日子不吃不喝地加班工作企图麻痹自己，结果想要忘记的忘不掉，还成功地搞垮了自己的身子。  
胡亦枫力气很大，手竟然真的钻进了宋歌的裤子，抓着那软绵的臀肉揉了揉，另一只手解开了宋歌前面的拉链，动作娴熟地撸动起来。  
可怕的快感沿着脊椎向上爬，宋歌仿若一个即将溺水的人，无力地攀着胡亦枫宽阔的背，也不过几分钟，他就眼前白光一闪射了出来。他被搂着几乎跨坐在了胡亦枫身上，微微张着嘴呼吸，胡亦枫皱着眉，把手中粘稠的液体涂到了宋歌紧闭的后穴入口。  
宋歌完全使不出力气了，记忆久远的怪异感觉充斥了他的整个屁股，他能感觉到胡亦枫的手指在不断进出给自己扩张，他绝望地闭上眼睛，脑海里飘过很多画面。  
大学时他趁着胡亦枫趴在图书馆休息屏住呼吸一点点凑近的时候；约会时他见四周没人悄悄跟胡亦枫牵手的时候；第一次坦诚相对笨手笨脚两个人脸都红得要命的时候；他看到胡亦枫失望的眼神整个人害怕得发抖口不择言说出分手的时候——甚至，小婕一脸羞涩跟甜蜜地挽着胡亦枫站在自己面前的时候⋯  
哥，你这里好软好湿⋯  
你，拿出来，滚⋯呜⋯  
胡亦枫感觉自己的三根手指被绞住了，他勾了勾嘴角朝着宋歌的耳朵吹气，声音沙哑得不像话。  
但是哥的这里一直咬着我啊，还出水了⋯  
这么多年，有人碰过哥的这里吗？  
他的手指摸索着记忆中的位置，狠狠按了下去，宋歌浑身一抖，膝盖狼狈地发抖，空气中飘着情欲的腥味，让宋歌对接下来可能发生的事情感到彻头彻尾的恐惧。直到火热坚硬的东西抵住宋歌后面的那一刻，他才意识到胡亦枫不是在开玩笑。  
马桶上铺着西装外套，宋歌头晕眼花，双手紧紧地抱着水箱部分，涌上来的醉意淹没了他唯一的清明，他下半身光溜溜的，膝盖跪在冰冷的马桶盖上，陷下去的腰部曲线让胡亦枫眼睛变得赤红，动作更加用力。  
宋歌膝盖被磨得极痛，发抖的大腿根大概是撞到了胡亦枫西装裤的拉链，没几下就红得像是要渗出血来。即使是过了好几年，胡亦枫也能精准拿捏宋歌的敏感处，只是宋歌变得更加不禁折腾，他还没怎么用力，对方已经喘不上气，一副呼吸困难随时就要昏厥的样子。他忍了又忍，先把东西拔出来，让宋歌翻过身来，靠在自己的怀里，宋歌闭着眼睛，呼吸急促，整张脸都是酡红的，水红色的唇看着相当碍眼，胡亦枫咒骂一声，又低头吻住了他。  
宋歌该是醉糊涂了，鼻子哼了几声像是撒娇，甚至伸出幼滑的舌头回应，他出了汗的手紧紧揪住胡亦枫的衣服，胡亦枫手向下又摸了摸湿淋淋的穴口，重新把火热的硬物顶了进去。宋歌呜了一声睁开眼，黝黑的眼睛疑惑地看着他，他嘴角毫无征兆地向上挑了挑，露出了那可爱的小虎牙，磕磕绊绊地说道。  
你，穿西装，真好看。  
宋歌想起那个经常做的梦。  
他们在阳光明艳的晌午，手拉着手躺在床上，宋歌说，胡亦枫，我们以后会结婚吗？胡亦枫难得温柔，笑着说，当然会。  
那我要穿白色的西装，你穿黑色的，肯定很好看。  
好。  
就像今天，胡亦枫穿黑色的西装结婚，果然很好看。  
心脏拉扯着胃部剧烈跳动，让宋歌抽痛，持续激烈的顶弄依旧源源不断地带来羞耻的快感，他的手终于抓不住胡亦枫的衬衣，支撑不住晕了过去。

02  
宋歌是在平稳的车上醒过来的，他清了清嗓子，对着司机问道。  
我在哪？  
宋少爷您醒啦，我是胡少爷家的司机，他见您醉倒在了厕所，嘱咐我先送您回去。  
宋歌没再答话，他打开车窗，留了一半的缝隙，凛冽的凉风刮在他脸上，吹散了几分醉酒带来的头昏脑胀。  
他感觉自己的后面有点湿涨，但是没有更多的不适感，看来胡亦枫后面并没有继续，想到这里宋歌又觉得脸热了起来，他扭了扭因为睡眠有些酸痛的腰身，柔软的西装布料蹭到了大腿内侧，引起一阵酥麻的火辣痛感。  
意识到这是怎么造成的瞬间，宋歌轻微地哀嚎一声，把盖在自己身上的外套拉起来遮住了臊得不行的脸，极淡而又熟悉的香水气息扑在了他脸上，宋歌一愣，借着外面的光看衣服上G开头的标签，确认了这不是自己的衣服。  
宋歌揪着头发，发现自己再次陷入了不知所措的茫然境地，他紧紧地裹住那件外套，又闭上了眼睛。

宋歌接管着霍氏旗下的一家新科技公司，五年前他刚毕业，霍震霄本来打算安排他去集团总部，宋歌不太愿意去，还小心翼翼地提出能不能去那家办公地点在郊区科技园的小公司，他至今还记得霍震霄看着他的眼神，匪夷所思中带着点不赞同，好像对他的不识抬举很不满意。但他最终还是如了愿，在远离霍家大宅又靠近科技园的地方自己找了个住所，安安稳稳地当自己的小老板。  
霍家家规很严，只要不是因为出差或者旅游，周末总是要回老宅住，然后在周六早上一起吃顿团圆早饭。  
宋歌以前是无所谓，一顿早饭快的话十几分钟就能吃完，然后大家又回自己的房间或者出门，过自己的生活。  
现在却感觉如坐针毡，每分每秒都难捱得很。  
这是婚礼后宋歌第一次见胡亦枫，本来以为他跟霍婕去度蜜月，怎么也要个十天半月，没想到霍婕之前负责的项目临时出了问题，人实在走不开，就把蜜月推迟了。  
二哥，你怎么老吃榨菜啊，这个蛋饼可好吃了，阿枫一大早起来亲自做的。  
宋歌喝粥的动作顿了顿，勉强开口。  
啊，真的吗？  
自然是真的。宋歌在心里自己回答道，这东西还是他教胡亦枫做的，胡大少爷从小被骄纵大，十指不沾阳春水，那时候他们住在学校外面，周末晚上有时候闹得狠了，宋歌第二天总起不来，胡亦枫便让宋歌教他做蛋饼，前几次锅屡煎屡糊，后来不知哪里开了窍，还煎得有模有样，可每次宋歌起来饿急了，狼吞虎咽不到几口，又要被人捉过去亲算作奖励…  
二哥？你，你这是被好吃哭了还是难吃哭了啊？  
宋歌回神，慌张地揉了揉眼睛，才发现一桌子人都看着他，霍婕眼里是担忧和一丝愧疚，好像自己做错了什么事一样。  
啊，没，那个粥太烫了，我刚刚喝了一大口…这个蛋饼真的很好吃。  
谢谢二哥。  
胡亦枫笑着开口，起身越过桌子给宋歌倒水。  
哥觉得好吃的话，我以后每个周末都做也可以的。  
嗯…谢谢。

03  
周末变得十分漫长，宋歌甚至开始期盼早点到工作日好脱离这个窒息的地方。  
胡亦枫和霍婕婚后一直住在霍宅，宋歌和他们抬头不见低头见，日子过得相当苦涩。他想起结婚那天发生的事情，总觉得自己是不是喝到疯癫做了一个不知廉耻的梦。  
可那挂在自己衣橱角落的外套是真的，好几天才消肿的大腿内侧也是真的。  
他不明白为什么，有时候甚至怀疑胡亦枫是专门来报复自己的。  
可谁会拿自己的婚姻当儿戏，更何况，他跟霍婕确实一副新婚燕尔的甜蜜样子。  
然而坏事好像一件接着一件来，周一宋歌刚忙完早会，就收到房东的消息说自己的房子卖出去了，让他这周四前就赶紧搬走。  
公司在郊区，附近正经的楼盘本来就不多，现在的房子是好不容易找到的，面积价格都很合适。早几年宋歌决定过来这个公司的时候，霍震霄就提过帮他买几套附近的房产，方便短住。可恰逢公司因为周转不顺需要融资，宋歌厚着脸皮刚跟哥哥要了一大笔钱，实在不好意思再要房子，就推脱说自己已经找好了租房，不必再费钱费心在这上面。霍震霄大概觉得屡次被拒失了脸面，就没再强求，只数落了他几句，说他目光不够长远，房子买好了是可以升值的。宋歌诺诺点头，不敢再说一句话。  
宋歌安排助理联系中介找房，附近的没有可以扩散去找，也没怎么放在心上。  
时间一晃到了周三，宋歌才想起来，急急忙忙去问助理，被告知到现在还没找到。  
也怪宋歌没说截止时间，助理又忙着其他事情忘了跟进，宋歌这才觉得愁，晚上加班回去已经十一点，拖着疲惫的身子把东西收拾进两个大的行李箱，早上又6点起来，把剩余的东西收拾进另外的大背包，一一放进车里。  
实在不行，先去酒店凑合几晚。  
可宋歌实在低估了自己倒霉的极限。  
助理订的酒店今天不知道有什么会议，大门口停了长长的队伍，宋歌敲了敲方向盘，拐弯直接先去了停车场。  
等他累得满头大汗，把大包小包的行李放进电梯，从停车场叮一声到达大堂楼层时，怎么也没想到电梯门开以后面对的是自己的亲哥哥霍震霄，还有脸上表情耐人寻味的胡亦枫。  
——更别提一众宋歌虽然不认识，但也能看出来头不小的商务人士。  
宋歌尴尬到头顶冒烟。几乎下意识想要整个人缩进行李箱后面不出来。  
哥，你怎么在这？  
胡亦枫笑着第一个开了口，上前接过他手里的背包，语气轻松地仿佛在问他吃了吗。  
啊，我，我帮朋友搬东西。  
正好过来一个门童，帮宋歌把行李卸到推车，宋歌擦了擦汗，低头小声地跟霍震霄问好。霍震霄表情变化不大，朝着他点了点头。宋歌以为这就算脱险了，正想溜走，霍震霄又说了一句。  
宋歌，一起过来吧。  
他声音不大，只有靠得近的胡亦枫能听见。  
多认识点人没坏处。  
宋歌生平最怕这些，但霍震霄都开口了，只能低着头跟着哥哥走进了电梯。  
来之前宋歌查了这家酒店的信息，晚餐限定的招牌甜品提拉米苏非常出名，宋歌开车来的路上就一直在回想图片上的美味甜品，本以为到了能好好享用一番，没想到半路杀出个霍震霄，别说甜品了，今晚能不能住在这都是个问题。  
哎。  
晚宴的时候宋歌坐在霍震霄左边，胡亦枫坐在右边。  
很多人来找霍震霄敬酒，宋歌习惯性地起身帮他挡了几个，几杯下肚，空荡荡的胃又烫又酸，他不太会说场面话，酒过了一巡就没人再刻意过来，反倒是胡亦枫那边人多了起来，宋歌赶紧躲回座位埋头吃菜，才发现点的菜都很合自己的胃口。  
散席后宋歌就被霍震霄直接提溜上了自家宽敞的大车，看到胡亦枫坐在副驾驶，宋歌才稍微松了口气，他酒喝得不多，只是脸有点发红，霍震霄闭着眼假寐，车走了一半才开始问他怎么回事。  
宋歌把事情吞吐着说完，低着头看自己被咬得起皮的手指尖，霍震霄沉默了几秒才开口。  
暂时先住家里吧，住外面像什么话。  
不……  
宋歌，霍家也是你的家。  
霍震霄大概是喝得有些醉，语气难得柔软了点。又补充道。  
我会找人给你买个附近的房子，到时候还是住不惯家里，你再搬出去。  
话都说到这个份上，宋歌也不好再拒绝。  
到家已经半夜，大家都累极了，宋歌直接回了房内的浴室，调高了水温泡澡，家里的浴缸很大，底部还装了按摩的气泡口，略高于体温的水浪冲击在背部，让宋歌感觉浑身都酥麻了。  
卧室传来敲门声，应该是管家过来送热毛巾，宋歌喊了一句放门口就行。复又闭上眼睛，整个人缩进了热水里，咕噜咕噜的气泡包围了他，氤氲的热气腾腾地覆过来，宋歌一身软肉很快就被泡得发粉。  
浴室的门被拉开，宋歌抹了抹脸上的水，有些困惑地睁眼看过去，他眼睛睁大，下意识地整个人抱成一团，警惕地问道。  
你来干嘛？  
胡亦枫笑了笑，把手里的毛巾放在衣架上，语气轻松。  
送毛巾。  
宋歌的头发都湿透了，水滴在肩膀上，两只黝黑的瞳仁愣愣地看着胡亦枫，他浑身僵硬地点了点头，发尾贴着粉白的脸，下巴抬了抬，示意他东西放下就可以走了。胡亦枫对他的天真感到好笑，他单手松开了衬衫的纽扣，露出了大半的胸口，语气轻佻。  
我房间没水了，一起洗吧哥。  
宋歌若是只有皮毛的小动物，此刻怕是毛发要根根竖起，他慌张地扯过旁边旧的衣服，潦草地盖住自己，轻薄的材质很快就洇着水贴过来，反倒衬得他柔软起伏的胸口分外色情。胡亦枫把门锁死，趁着宋歌还在发呆，三两下就脱光了，大步一跨就进了浴缸。  
水溢出去大半，胡亦枫身高腿长，再宽敞的浴缸也变得逼仄起来，宋歌吓得不敢动，他衣不遮体，不好意思也不敢就这样跨出浴缸逃跑，只能又尽力地把自己锁成一团，屁股往后一挪，恰好坐在了某个按摩气泡的出口处，水柱压进了敏感的穴口，宋歌没忍住轻轻地啊了一声。  
胡亦枫脸色几乎立马就变了，宋歌赶紧换了个姿势，蜷缩的脚趾还没松懈，就感觉脚腕被人握住用力一拉，失去重心地往后倒进了热水里，宋歌猛地喝了几口水，挣扎了几下后腰被人托住捞起来。  
咳咳咳…  
宋歌呛了水，下意识地攀住前面温热的肩膀大口呼吸，他气急败坏，边咳嗽边艰难地挤出不完整的话来。  
你…到底想干什么，胡，胡亦枫…咳…  
胡亦枫轻笑一声，手安抚着宋歌的背。  
我们做炮友吧，哥。  
宋歌难以置信。  
你在胡说什么？你是不是，是不是根本不喜欢小婕…你不能这样…  
我喜欢啊。  
那你就放开我啊…  
宋歌觉得浑身冰冷，心脏跳得太快几乎要从嘴里蹦出来，他手无力地推着胡亦枫硬邦邦的胸口，语气又难过又委屈。  
你走吧，不要抱着我啊…  
胡亦枫心跳漏了半拍，手用力掐着他的下巴让他转过脸来，表情又冷又凶。  
宋歌，你这是什么表情？  
…  
你现在摆出这个样子给谁看？嗯？  
我，我没有…  
宋歌感觉眼睛一热，心想完了。可他两只手臂被胡亦枫另外一只手禁锢在腰后，连掩饰都做不到。在胡亦枫没有温度的眼神下，不争气的两只眼睛“哗啦——”地流下两行泪来，鼻子瞬间就红透了，还一抽一抽地吸气，看起来像是被欺负得狠了。  
胡亦枫几乎被宋歌气笑了，他用力抿了抿唇。  
怎么又哭了？还没操你就哭。  
…  
你是不是以为我还是以前那个一看你哭就没办法的傻逼？  
我不是…呜…  
宋歌的哭嗝消失在了激烈交缠的唇齿间，胡亦枫的嘴唇很软，有一点薄荷跟酒精混合的味道，宋歌没被舔几下就整个人软在胡亦枫身上，对方的肌肉有点硬，粗糙的手裹住两人的性器官撸动，浑浑噩噩间，宋歌感觉自己三魂七魄丢了大半，剩下的几丝清明还在提醒他“这是你的妹夫”，“你妹妹的房间就在隔壁”，“你这样做简直不知廉耻”…  
啊——  
宋歌的头发被胡亦枫抓住，放大的英俊面孔没什么表情，可宋歌知道下面藏着的怒火。  
你还有本事走神？  
胡亦枫，我们这样不行的，真的不行…  
体内的手指狠狠刮了一下，宋歌又惊喘了一声，咬着嘴唇不安地动了动。  
水变得不再烫人，只是温吞地随着手指的抽插漫进了他紧致的穴口，宋歌全身力气都卸个干净，白绵的胸部到肚皮与胡亦枫起伏的胸腹肌肉紧贴着，无意识的磨蹭带来了极大的快感，胡亦枫咬住宋歌白嫩的耳垂，退出手指换上自己粗大的性器，宋歌痛得又在哭，边哭边扭，胡亦枫咬牙狠狠抽在他的臀肉上，力道被水流缓了一半，变成酥麻煽情的轻拍，白嫩的肉波颤了颤。  
你怎么那么骚？  
宋歌死死咬住嘴里的呻吟，拼命摇头，被羞辱的耻意混着愧疚卷过来，他哭得抽抽嗒嗒，又被胡亦枫抓过去亲，那种像是要把他吻到窒息的凶狠亲法。下半身因此彻底沦陷，胡亦枫几个挺腰终于全部进去，还没等宋歌适应就抓着他的腰往上操，水花溅出来，激烈的动作逐渐让浴缸里的水只剩下一半，胡亦枫操得眼睛都红了，宋歌那里太会吸，又热又软，爽得他头皮发麻，他素了太久，上次好不容易开了点荤，人又晕了过去，这次耐不住就先操了百来下，先略微解了渴，才把可怜兮兮的人拉过来慢慢地亲，慢慢地磨。  
宋歌皮肤白，本来就被水泡到发粉，现在先是被面对面操得臀肉发红，又被翻过去跪在浴缸里干，两只手几乎抓不住旁边的把手，膝盖步了屁股的后尘，几下就红通通了，他忍受不住地用带着鼻音的语气求饶。  
膝盖，膝盖好痛呀…  
胡亦枫动作一顿，置若罔闻地又操了几下，才揪着宋歌的脚踝把人翻过来缓慢地顶弄，缓慢又强烈的快感裹住了两人，宋歌的泪好像流干了，只是睁着红肿的眼睛迷茫地看着胡亦枫水跟汗混合的光洁额头，手不知什么时候环住了对方的脖子，胡亦枫深呼吸，沙哑的声音问他。  
舒服吗小歌？  
嗯...嗯...啊，轻点...  
回答我...舒不舒服？  
宋歌神智昏聩地扭头抗拒，胡亦枫狠狠咬了一下他的下巴，毫不留情地快速抽动了起来。  
啊——！啊啊，不可以的，这样不可以…  
怎么不可以？哥哥？妹夫我操得你舒服吗？  
像是又回到了原点，胡亦枫没再留情，一直把宋歌折腾得一根手指也动不了，才用毛巾把人裹住擦干，抱回了床上。


End file.
